koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Ping
Guan Ping is one of the six characters to become fully-playable in Dynasty Warriors 5. In the novel, he is Guan Yu's adopted son though this is never mentioned in the games. He aspires to one day be as great as his father and seems to have feelings for Xing Cai. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 19 years old. Role in Games :"Lend me your courage, if only for a moment." :::―Xing Cai talking about Guan Ping, at Bai Di Castle. Dynasty Warriors Guan Ping is generally put with his father in battles before Fan Castle, but also represents another war god in other character's Musou modes, after his death. In his ending in Dynasty Warriors 5, after the Battle of Yi Ling, Guan Ping visits the same peach garden where his adoptive father and his two sworn uncles took an oath to brotherhood. Together with Xing Cai, Guan Ping makes his own vow to Guan Yu to realize his dream. When not playing in Guan Ping's Musou mode, however, after his death, Xing Cai seems to have never forgotten him, as she would say, "Lend me your courage, if only for a moment." at the Battle of Bai Di Castle. Even Liu Chan, Xing Cai's husband, wished that he could be as strong and brave as Guan Ping. At the Battle of Fan Castle in Dynasty Warriors 5, Guan Ping asks his father in a sincere tone to teach him to play Go after the battle, to which Yu responds that he will, and it sounded enjoyable. At the Battle of Mai Castle in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Guan Yu states how proud he is to see that Guan Ping has become a man, even in their trial. As Ping's adoptive father, Guan Yu is the only character to have special dialogue with his son in Dynasty Warriors 6. Throughout battles, Ping also is ordered by his father to do various tasks supporting the Shu army. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Ping, though with no personal Musou mode, has special in-battle dialogue with his father. He continues to accompany Guan Yu at Fan Castle and triggered the flood attack on Cao Ren's men. In Special, he occasionally appears as reinforcements during the newer scenarios. Warriors Orochi Guan Ping, wanting to avenge his lost comrades from Shu, reinforces Huang Zhong at Jing Province in Warriors Orochi. Their army is being attacked by one of Orochi's men, Cao Pi. Exhausted from defeating several enemies at once, Nobunaga Oda saves him and rides away. Later in the same battle, Guan Ping is again surrounded by enemy forces while traveling through a garrison and is saved a second time by Nobunaga. After they drive Cao Pi off, the Shu generals join Nobunaga's army in gratitude. Guan Ping continues to serve and respect Nobunaga. Despite being one of his closest generals, second to only Mitsuhide Akechi and Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Nobunaga, in his cold and stern tone, points out at Koshi Castle that Guan Ping is not a leader, but a follower, and also asking him if that is what he aspires to be. Guan Ping angrily rebuttals with saying that he isn't one, and is challenged by Nobunaga to prove it to him. Guan Ping continues to serve the Samurai forces in Warriors Orochi 2 and is one of the starting characters of the faction. He volunteered to support Sakon's desire to rescue Zhang Jiao from Dong Zhuo. When Sakon hurries to meet Nobunaga's reinforcements, Guan Ping serves as the guardian for the ally main camp and vows to stop any who come his way. In one of the game's Dream Modes, he teams up with Cao Pi and Gracia to prove themselves worthy successors to their fathers. Guan Yu challenges his son to defend Liu Chan from their assault and personally defeat several enemies. When they face each other for a duel, Guan Yu encourages his son to let loose and demonstrate his full potential. If he succeeded in the previous mission, his father will state that he's proud of him. Kessen Guan Ping appears as Guan Yu's adopted son in Kessen II. His father introduces him early in the game as a promising youth. He is in Guan Yu's army at all times and leads his own cavalry unit. Guan Ping starts as a relatively weak general, but, with enough patience, he can be just as fearsome as his father. His maximized statistics can be seen when he's an enemy in Wei's story. Character Information Personality In the Dynasty Warriors series, Guan Ping is a stalwart and brave general. He idolizes his father, striving to live up to his father's image. He is humble to his peers and acts in a chivalrous manner. Due to his youth, however, he can be quite naive and reckless on the field. He speaks in a formal, archaic warrior's tongue in the Japanese script. Though it's rarely mentioned, he also has a slight inferiority complex with being single. His relationship with Xing Cai can be interpreted as either friendly comradeship or a platonic romance. Both warriors are the same age, act very respectful to one another, and share similar responsibilities to their country. In the all women's dream mode in Warriors Orochi Z, the participants fight against their loved ones from the opposite gender. Jokingly, he faces her to prove the power of men. Appearance Guan Ping is portrayed as one of the youngest characters in the game. His Dynasty Warriors 5 costume, including alternate model, brought out the relationship of Guan Ping and Guan Yu, as they both wore green clothing with fading red edges, with a shoulder guard modeled after a dragon's head. Ping's hair was spiked, being held up by a black headband with the Chinese character "Guan" on it. His weapon, a giant sword named the "Young Dragon", was also similar to his father's halberd, as the top of the hilt was adorned with a dragon with it's mouth open. On both weapons, blades extended out of the mouth. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Ping, along with the rest of the characters, was given an extensive makeover. Instead of the previous sword, he was given a halberd. The spiked hair was also replaced with another haircut, similar to Lu Xun's. However, the hairband, though shortened, was still retained. In the installment, Guan Ping also wears a vest, upper body armor, and shorts and boots. Voice Actors * Bryce Papenbrook - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Ryohei Nagao - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kessen II (Japanese) * Nobutoshi Canna - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Guan Ping (Quotes) *"This is where I show you my true strength!" *"Don't give in! Our bravery shall overwhelm the enemy!" *"Father, preparations are complete." :"Mmm. If we time this right, the water will devastate them." :"Father. When the battle is over, could you please teach me to play Go?" :"Sure... that sounds like it would be very enjoyable indeed." ::~~Guan Ping and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Lady Nō, you are safe!" :"Oh, you came to meet me? How adorable..." :"Adorable? I-er-no-well... Do you really think so?" ::~~Nō and Guan Ping; Warriors Orochi Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Guan Ping jumps in the air and slams down making a shockwave. * , : A upward swing knocking foes in air. * , , ( , , ): Juggles sword between hands while advancing then slams sword on the ground with a shockwave. * , , , ( , , ): Swings 360 degrees knocking opponents back, can be repeated three additional times in a combo. * , , , , : Jumps upward with a small tornado taking opponents with it. * , , , , , : Guan Ping leaps into the air and throws his sword into the ground, creating an explosion. * : Spins around advancing with sword out. * , : Guan Ping brings his sword down in a straight line, in mid-air. * , : Jump, followed by three spins with an advancing weapon. Differences between games *The and , , , , attacks are placed in front of Guan Ping in Dynasty Warriors 5, though has been adjusted to be a bit closer in relation to Guan Ping in the Warriors Orochi games. *The , , , ( , , ) originally had four consecutive hits of activated elements in the original Warriors Orochi, though has been degraded to having element activation at the last hit. Horse Moveset * : Ping leans to each side, and brings his sword in a horizontal swipe. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to both sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Guan Ping's main weakness in his moveset is his speed, and, at times, accuracy. The and , , , , attacks both include either a small, lifting quake or lifting tornado. The projectiles are placed relatively far in front of Ping. This makes judging where to apply the attack difficult. Also, with the attack, Guan Ping is vulnerable to enemy attacks with it's slow activation time. To cure these weaknesses, a light weapon is recommended. Wind Scroll is also not a bad idea since he has short range. Guan Ping's main strength, however, can be his range capabilities. The , , , ( , , ) knocks enemies that take on the hits fly far backwards, and should be the main crowd clearer attack string in his moveset. This works especially well in conjunction with orbs, such as the Ice Orb, for a chance for all four strikes to hit, or the Shadow Orb. He also has a built-in Fire Element with one his his attacks, with the , , , , , , which creates a small explosion in an area. Unlike other characters, the , , ( , , ) is not a great stall move for officers, as the accuracy ratio is very small. The ending shockwave, though, can break guard and stun enemies. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Ping's attacks have wider arcs of range, as the Ji weapon Ping uses has more natural reach than the previous sword. Guan Ping shares a polearm moveset. No elements come with Guan Ping's fighting style, but a giant shockwave accompanies the strong . Top abilities for Tome attacks able for purchase on Ping's Skill Tree are Shadow and Multiple Shadow. These strengthen his True Speed special attack, creating clones to follow his every movement. His weapons' names take root from the weapons of Guan Yu, adding the name "second" to each one. The names of his weapons are "Blue Dragon Ji", "Black Dragon Ji", and "White Dragon Ji". Warriors Orochi In the original Warriors Orochi, Guan Ping was widely considered the highest ranked, second to Diao Chan on the unofficial tier list. Before the Warriors Orochi 2 de-powering of most characters' movesets, Guan Ping's , , , ( , , ) had four consecutive element-activated hits, along with a very wide range of movement. Maximization for Guan Ping is obviously with the latter attack. A full Agility, though a major contributor or the initial slow attacks of Ping, at level 10 may make the attacks too fast, and is recommended to be kept down to a lower level. Elements such as Slay, Fire, and Bolt are ideal for Guan Ping, with the above attack. They can also help out most other s, as in Warriors Orochi, all strong attacks have element activation. Guan Ping is classified as a Power character in the series. Some weaknesses come with this, such as not being able to counter, no Enhanced Strikes, and not being able to Attack Cancel. His R1 special consists of one, solid strike with his sword. The attack, however, is blockable and is not very powerful for a Power character. It also uses a good amount of Musou, therefore not being too useful. However, on one-and-one battles with officers unique and generic alike will be flung far away. In Warriors Orochi 2, some changes have been made to Guan Ping's moveset. The only attacks with element activation, unless equipped with the Almighty skill, are the , , 's shockwave ending, and the last swing of , , , . He is one of the only characters to still retain elemental activation to his , attack, though as it's sluggish and does low damage, it's not recommended to use the attack often. Luckily, the , , , , attack still retains it's fire explosion, draining enemies' life. Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Young Dragon *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Light *Stats: Charge Attack +16, Luck +15, Bow +15, Attack +17, Life +15 *Stage: Escape from Chi Bi (Shu) *Location: Near the middle of the map. *Requirements: Defeat all generals, not including sub-generals. Historical Information Contrary to Luo Guanzhong's Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Guan Ping (182 – 219) was not Guan Yu's adopted son. In fact, it is quite the opposite; Guan Ping is actually Guan Yu's first and biological son. Though little information was recorded for Guan Ping, it is known that Guan Ping and Guan Yu's execution was not ordered by Sun Quan, and it was done without his knowledge. In the Sui Dynasty of China, Guan Yu received a deification, as the God of Loyalty and Righteousness. Guan Ping has been paired with Zhou Cang (and even sometimes Liao Hua), appearing in temples of worship with their leader. The trio would appear together at times in portraits as well. In a contrast of colors, Guan Ping's face is painted white in tradition, Zhou Cang in black, and Guan Yu in shades of red. Romance of the Three Kingdoms First years of service :"This man is named Guan too, and these are his sons, Guan Ning, a student of letters, and Guan Ping, the junior, a student of martial arts." :"I wish my second son could enter General Guan’s service. I wonder if it would be possible." :::―Guan Yu and Guan Ding negotiating Ping's entering of Liu Bei's service. Guan Ping was the song of Guan Ding, a farmer who lived north of the Yellow River. He was the younger of two brothers, yet was not content with living as a farmer. Instead, he took a liking to the martial arts and strategies in warfare. Guan Yu made a visit to the farm in 200AD, and Guan Ping, as well as one of his brothers and father, came out to meet the general and offer their farm for the night. Liu Bei, Guan Yu's sworn brother, arrived to meet with Guan Yu. Guan Yu mentioned Guan Ding having the same surname as him, and, in response, Guan Ding asked if his second son, Guan Ping, could enter the service of Yu. Liu Bei asked Guan Yu if he would accept the offer, and the famed general accepted. Ping then honored Guan Yu as his father, and Liu Bei as his uncle. Around 201, Liu Bei gathered a force of several thousands, and, at Runan, planned to attack Cao Cao's forces at Xuchang. Ping was chosen to join the expedition. However, before Bei's forces reached the city, Cao Cao's general and cousin, Xiahou Dun, attacked Runan, slaughtering many, including Liu Pi, who was assigned to guarding the city. Liu Bei was forced to flee, but ran into a valley blocked by another Cao general, Zhang He. Here, Guan Ping, Guan Yu, and Zhou Cang led a troop of three hundred to rescue Liu Bei. Initially, Liu Bei defeated Cao’s fatigued troops, but after Cao Cao sent general Xiahou Dun to capture Runan from Liu Pi, Bei was forced to break camp and flee. Liu Bei suffered many casualties in his flight, including the death of Liu Pi, and he eventually ran to a valley blocked by Cao’s general Zhang He. Learning of Liu Bei’s peril, Guan Ping, along with Guan Yu and general Zhou Cang, led three hundred men to rescue Bei and cut a bloody path into Zhang He’s ranks, forcing the general to retreat. Liu Bei's army was united, and would seek refuge under Liu Biao. While staying with him, Bei acquired the services of his infamous strategist, Zhuge Liang. In 207, Cao Cao led an army of one hundred thousand to attack Xinye, the city in which the future Shu army was occupying. Zhuge Liang, as the military executive, ordered Ping and Liu Feng to take five hundred with flammable materials, and wait in an area beside the Bowang slope. Xiahou Dun approached the area while pursuing Zhao Yun. The two generals waited, and Ping ordered his men to set fire to it. Dun's force was ensnared in a blazing inferno, though he, unlike his subordinates, escaped. Saving Liu Bei :"I shall have to go. Lord Liu is in trouble at Fu Pass." :"If you leave, Director General, who will guard this base so vital to our fortunes?" :"Although this letter does not say so specifically, I think I know our lord’s mind. Our lord has had placed the responsibility for Jingzhou upon me, with instructions to appoint whomsoever I deem fit. Nonetheless, today Guan Ping is here with a letter whose intent is that Lord Guan assume this heavy task. Yunchang, 'be ever mindful of the honour-binding oath in the peach garden and do your utmost to defend this province. So weighty a task will demand the utmost diligence." :::―Zhuge Liang conversing with Guan Yu, or Yunchang, after reading a letter of Pang Tong's death. In the coming years, Guan Ping was actively chosen to accompany Liu Bei in numerous expeditions. On one occasion in Jingzhou, Guan Ping inspected two riverland generals, Gao Pei and Yang Huai, and found two concealed knives on their persons. Liu Bei had them executed. Ping would also be paired with Liu Feng to repel some of Sun Quan's forces at Jing. Zhang Ren and his army ambushed Shu general and strategist Pang Tong at the Fallen Phoenix pass, and killed him. In close pursuit of a fleeing Liu Bei, Zhang Ren was charged by Guan Ping and Liu Feng, as they were able to drive him off. After recovering, Liu Bei sent a letter to Zhuge Liang, delivered by Guan Ping. It read, "On the seventh day of the seventh month Director General Pang was slain on Fallen Phoenix Slope by Zhang Ren’s archers.". Liang wept for his fallen comrade, and left for Fu pass, where Bei was resting. Fan Castle After the gaining Sun Quan's lands of Jingzhou, Quan sent Lu Su to negotiate it's returning to Wu with Guan Yu. Guan Ping, as well as strategist Ma Liang, advised Guan Yu not to meet with him, as they expected it would be a trap. However, despite warnings, Guan Yu chose to go, to defend his own honor. Ma Liang advised him that if he were to go, then take precautions. Guan Yu agreed, and told Ping to follow him with five hundred skilled marine fighters, to wait for his signal. Though the signal was raised by Zhou Cang, the meeting was peaceful, and the two rode back to Jingzhou. After Liu Bei's capture of Hanzhong in 219, Guan Yu was ordered to attack Fan Castle. Originally, he made commanders Mi Fang and Fu Shiren vanguard for the expedition, but the two were beaten after getting drunk and neglecting duties. Instead, Guan Ping and Liao Hua were put in their place. The army set off for Xiangyang. Enemy general Cao Ren met them at Fan, and Ping was given orders by his father. Liao Hua issued a challenge, and feigned defeat and lost. The next day, Hua issued another challenge, responded by Zhai Yuan and Xiahou Cun. Again, Liao Hua's army fled, but the enemy pursued them. He quickly struck hard, and routed the army. Zhai Yuan attempted to flee, though Ping felled him with a stroke of his sword. Even though he was able to withdraw and hold a defensive position, Ren lost more than half his troops. Duel with Pang De :"Traitor! Villain!" :"I hold the mandate of the King of Wei to take your father’s head. Scrubby urchin, you’re not worth the killing. Call out your father." :::―Guan Ping, about to engage Pang De in battle. After receiving a report that Cao Cao sent his general, Yu Jin to attack, and Pang De bringing his own coffin to attack, Guan Yu scorned and ordered Ping to attack Fan while he face the "skunk", Pang De. Guan Ping protested and asked if he could fight instead, which Yu accepted. When he met Pang De, Guan Ping taunted him and then charged. The two clashed for thirty bouts, but neither could prevail, so they broke and rested. Guan Yu took his place, but also could not defeat Pang De. The next day, Guan Yu and Pang De again fought, but after fifty bouts, De started to run away on his horse. Guan Yu pursued him. The general's son, in worry, called his horse and rode out to follow them. Ping then found out the true intention of Pang De's ruse, and shouted out, "Villain! No sneak shot!". However, it was too late, and Guan Yu was struck in the arm with an arrow. The two retreated, and Ping ordered all generals to not notify Guan Yu of the enemy's taunts. After the healing of Yu's arm, Yu Jin positioned his army to the north of Fan. Guan Yu was then notified of this and set up a strategy - As the rain was beating down for days, the dam was bound to overflow. The Shu army was to take boats, and release the dam to flood the castle. Fortunately, the strategy worked, and most of Yu Jin's army drowned. His army, as well as the general himself surrendered, but Pang De refused to give up. He made a stand in the embankment, which Guan Yu's army assailed. Eventually, all of the enemy forces were killed or had surrendered, while Pang De was captured by Zhou Cang. De refused to give in, and was executed. This act of martyring touched Guan Yu - Who had Pang De buried properly. The Felled Gods of War :"Go no further! Surrender or die!" :::―Zhu Ran during the ambush on Guan Ping and Guan Yu. Guan Yu led an army to Fan Castle to call them to surrender, but was answered by a volley of arrows. One of the arrows struck Guan Yu in the right arm, knocking him of his horse. The arrowhead was poisoned, causing swelling and a green tint to cover the infected area. Guan Ping, worried, talked with the other commanders for Guan Yu's health, in which they all agreed to send him back. However, Guan Yu refused to go, as he believed Fan Castle was within their grasp. Hua Tuo, a doctor of the Qiao region, came to help the "world-renowned hero". He ordered Guan Yu to rest his arm for one hundred days. After Ping repelled enemy general Xu Shang and faced Xu Huang, Guan Yu, still rehabilitating, decided to fight Huang. He knew what he could and could not do. After bowing, the two faced each other in eighty bouts, but Guan Yu was weakened by his arm, so Ping sounded the gong to stop the fight. The army, however, was attacked on two sides by Cao Ren, and fled. On the way, they were informed of Fu Shiren's surrender, and inducing Mi Fang of the same action. Though troops retreated, the army fled to the city of Mai. Zhuge Jin was permitted to have a meeting with Guan Yu, but left in peace, after Guan Ping tried to attack him. No aid was coming from Shu, as Liu Feng and Meng Da refused to give it. Ping and his father bid their farewells to Zhou Cang and the other commanders and troops, and joined his father with two hundred other men to flee. Repeated attacks came from Zhu Ran and Pan Zhang, and, after Zhao Lei fell with only a dozen men left in their command, the two continued to retreat. However, at a place called the "Breach in the Rocks", Guan Yu was captured by Ma Zhong. Ping rushed to his aid, and, with no men, fought on, completely alone. But, fatigue caught up to Ping, so he was also captured by Zhu Ran and Pan Zhang. The father and son were brought to Sun Quan's tent, who attempted to incite them to surrender. However, the two decided to die in glory in Liu Bei's service. The two were beheaded in 220. Gallery Image:Guan Ping 5 Render.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Guan Ping DW6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Guanpingsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce. Image:Guanping-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Shu characters